One Night Stand
by oreo-panda
Summary: Your average, run of the mill Julia/Hwoarang fic.


Julia couldn't help but see her friends out of the corner of her eye. Jin and Xiaoyu were grinding like mad on the dance floor while she was left to bob to the music alone. As much as she loved her friends, she wished that they would pay a little more attention to her and focus less on Jin's obvious erection. With a sigh, she tapped Xiaoyu's arm. "I'm gonna go sit down," she yelled over the music. The girl's head barely nodded in acknowledgement. She squeezed by other dancers and made her way to take a seat at an empty table. A waitress approached her in no time, asking if she could bring her anything. After a moment's thought, she simply ordered a diet cola.  
  
Crossing one leg over the other, Julia gazed around the club, watching the people around her. Besides Jin and Xiaoyu, the only people she noticed that she actually knew were a few of the other tournament participants, Eddy Gordo, Christie Montiero, and Anna Williams making out with some guy near the DJ booth. She cursed herself for being too shy to attempt any conversation with a stranger. The waitress bought her soda, and she reached for her wallet to pay.  
  
"No need, Miss," the waitress said. "It's been covered."  
  
"By who?" Julia asked, confused.  
  
"That orange-haired young man over there," she replied, nodding in the direction of the bar. "You're a lucky girl, huh?" The waitress headed to another table, and Julia craned her neck to see her orange-haired admirer. To her dismay, the only man who fit that description was Hwoarang. She grabbed the waitress's arm as she passed.  
  
"Could you send him over here?" she asked.  
  
"Sure. Ah, to be you!" She quickly started back toward the bar. Julia took a sip of her soda and waited. In no time, he slid into the seat next to hers.  
  
"Hey, Julia," he greeted, flashing her a smile.  
  
"Hwoarang," she replied flatly. "What do you want?"  
  
"Why should I want something?"  
  
"You really expect me to believe you bought my drink out of the goodness of your heart?"  
  
"Hey, you looked lonely. I thought that maybe you wouldn't mind some company. At least this way you'd at least be confused enough to not take off running when you saw me coming." She couldn't help but smile at his logic. "So, why are you here all by yourself, anyway?"  
  
"Well, I came here with Jin and Xiao--"  
  
"Enough said," he interrupted. "I know all about the third wheel feeling." He picked up his Bud Light and threw it back. She turned her attention to the DJ, watching him set up the next disc. The current song faded into the next, and she made a face when she realized it was a slow song. Hwoarang laughed at her expression. "Does that mean I can't ask you to dance?" he asked.  
  
"Please," she scoffed. "The last thing I need is your hands roaming all over me."  
  
"Jeez, Julia, do you really think that poorly of me? Come on, I'll be a perfect gentleman. If I'm not, I'll let you beat the crap out of me." Unable to think of a valid excuse, she reluctantly let him take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. He politely placed his hands on her waist and kept himself at a respectable distance from her. She couldn't help but be surprised. The singer droned on, begging his baby to come back to him.  
  
"I hate this music," Julia sighed. "I wish they'd play some rock or punk or something."  
  
"You like rock music?"  
  
"Of course. Give me Nickleback or Hoobastank over this crap any day."  
  
"I always kind of took you for the type who's into classical music."  
  
"Well, I am. Did you know I played clarinet in high school?"  
  
"I had no idea."  
  
"First in my section." She blushed. "Sorry, I don't mean to brag."  
  
"No, it's fine. Now I know you that much better." The conversation died there, and neither one of them could think of anything else to talk about. Julia noticed Xiaoyu staring at her wide-eyed, and she was steering Jin toward them. She rolled her eyes and prepared herself for the interrogation. When the song ended, Xiaoyu tore herself from Jin's arms and bounded toward her.  
  
"I hate to go to the bathroom," she blurted. "Will you come with me?"  
  
"Sure." Julia turned to Hwoarang. "Thanks for the dance." Xiaoyu grabbed her hand and dragged her away before she could hear his response. The two girls practically ran into the women's restroom.  
  
"Oh my god, are you two hooking up?" she exclaimed as the door closed. "That's so cute! Wow! You guys look adorable!"  
  
"Calm down," Julia interrupted. "No one's hooking up. He just asked me to dance because I looked lonely. When we get back out there, he'll be off dancing with some other pathetic girl." Her friend's eyes looked ready to pop out of her head and shoot across the room.  
  
"You can't let that happen!" she cried.  
  
"I don't care! For god's sake, Xiao. One little dance doesn't mean I'm going to marry the guy."  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"Oh, come on. This is Hwoarang we're talking about."  
  
"Do you like him?" Xiaoyu demanded again.  
  
"He's okay, I guess."  
  
"Were you attracted to him while you were dancing?"  
  
Julia thought about this. She had liked the feel of his hands on her waist, and she had thought about moving closer to him. Her mind was probably just playing tricks on her. "Not really," she replied at last.  
  
"You had to think about it," Xiaoyu pointed out. "You're lying. You are attracted to him. Come on, let's go find him!" She dragged Julia back out of the restroom.  
  
Julia scanned the room and found Hwoarang back at the table, sitting across from Jin. Xiaoyu noticed this, too, and took off toward them, still holding Julia's hand. She let go as they reached the table and jumped into the seat next to Jin's. "Hi!" she chirped, leaning in to kiss him. Julia calmly took the remaining seat and pulled her cola over to her.  
  
"Third degree?" Hwoarang asked softly.  
  
"And fourth and fifth." She left it at that and sipped at her drink, which was going flat as the ice melted.  
  
"Congratulations!" Xiaoyu blabbed. Hwoarang raised an eyebrow. "You guys make such a cute couple!"  
  
"Xiao," Julia reprimanded. "I told you, it was totally platonic." Xiaoyu pouted; her attempt at playing matchmaker was failing.  
  
"Come on, guys," said Hwoarang, "this is a dance club, and here we are sitting around like wallflowers." The four stood up and headed back to the dance floor. Jin and Xiaoyu immediately went back to grinding. Julia closed her eyes and raised her arms over her head, attempting to dance like the girls in music videos. She felt hands on her hips and opened her eyes to see Hwoarang moving with the music in front of her. Like when they had danced before, he stood far enough away from her to suggest that his actions were friendly. She kept one arm raised and placed the other hand on his shoulder, swaying her hips to the beat.  
  
"Mind if I cut in?" someone asked. Julia turned to see Eddy smiling at her. She wriggled away from Hwoarang and turned to dance with Eddy. He spun her around in some elaborate pattern until she was almost too dizzy to stand. His last spin sent her stumbling toward Hwoarang. "Thanks, Jules!" Eddy called as he turned to find a new dance partner.  
  
"As her head stopped spinning, she found that she had fallen right into Hwoarang's arms. She sighed, realizing just how clich her night was turning out. She made a mental note to give Xiaoyu hell for putting ideas in her head. Dancing with Eddy had only supported her friend's theory; she hadn't felt any attraction to him at all.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, wondering why she was still clutching him.  
  
"Yeah," she said, looking up at him. What the hell, she thought, might as well go with the flow. "Want to go out for some fresh air?"  
  
"Um... sure." He followed her out of the club, and they sat down on a stone bench near the door. She tilted her head back and looked up at the night sky. The city was too bright; she could hardly see any stars, and she felt a little bit homesick.  
  
"So," said Hwoarang, "Xiao thinks we're hooking up, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Julia gazed at him. "Is she wrong?" she asked softly.  
  
"I-- what? Uh... I mean..." He combed his fingers through his hair. "I didn't think you..." She cut him off with a finger to his lips.  
  
"You find me attractive." He nodded. "I find you attractive. Is she wrong?" He just stared at her. Finally, he shook his head. "Good," she murmured, smiling. She scooted closer and put her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Her fingers slid into his hair, and she felt his breathing quicken. She pulled back far enough to see his face, and she pressed her lips to his. He slid his lips over hers, and she found his tongue in her mouth. She gently nipped at it with her teeth. They parted and stared at each other. "I'll bet Xiao's wondering where we went," she whispered.  
  
"Let her," he replied, kissing her again. He traced his fingers over her arms, sending shivers down her spine. She grabbed his hand and stood, pulling his to his feet. They walked back to the hotel in silence, kissing again in the elevator on the way up to the third floor. Reaching her room, she pulled her key from her pocket and unlocked the door. She grabbed a hair scrunchie from the bedside table and put it on the outside doorknob.  
  
"Jeez," Hwoarang commented. "You women are as bad as us." Julia grinned and sat down on her bed. Hwoarang sat next to her, and she pushed him onto his back and kissed his forehead. He stroked her braids, then pulled out the rubber bands fastening them. She undid the braids and let the mahogany waves fall down around her face. He stroked her cheek, and she kissed him deeply.  
  
A/N: Heh heh.. what a great place to stop, eh? Don't worry, there's another chapter on the way. There's really nothing much here, just a generic Julia/Hwoarang hookup fic. It keeps me from falling over asleep in my algebra class, and copying it from my notebook to my computer gives me something to do when I'm suffering from writer's block on my other stories. 


End file.
